Day Walker Memories
by 65InuyKaglover620
Summary: This belongs to my friend Sapphire Hirugashi. I have nothing to do with this story or it's ideas. This is an InuYasha Au detective story. You must be 18 or older to read! Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**The daywalker's memories ~**

 **Chapter 1: Silence &Awaking**

 **A/N: This is Detective Au Of Inuyasha, Contains Gore oc's etc, If this isn't your cup of tea then please do not read.**

 **Summary: This is a story of Emiko Takadashi before she was taken away and reported as missing. Each chapter is one of her memories, as told through the eyes of the people she has encountered. As well as had relationships with either it be a lover, friend, etc. Although she's not really missing she's just being held prisoner due to her vampiric inheritance, but no one except one person knows where she's being held.**

~InuYasha's p.o.v~

I saw her today she was quiet as usual, she's been that way ever since her former partner and fiancé past away. That look of pain I know it all to well, I also lost someone who was precious to me. We weren't engaged, we were just lovers till she betrayed me, in the worst way possible. I caught her sleeping with him, the very man, who was my worst enemy Naraku.

"Hey InuYasha, yo snap out of it. Honestly for someone whose suppose to be top dog around here you sure do get distracted easily." Said my partner Emiko.

"And what about you wench, weren't you just looking at an old photo of your?" I stopped mid sentence as she glared at me.

"Lets just get to work officer dog." She said, walking off back to her desk.

"Great, now she hates me."

"Well you were being insensetive as usual." Said Miroku.

"Yeah Inuyasha, give the poor girl a break. She's still grieving over Yumma." Said Sango.

"W-wait why are you ganging up on me for?!" I blink in slight anger as I hear Emiko slam her office door shut.

"Inuyasha... Honestly, how can you be so dense?" Said Kagome, as she walked over to the Emiko's door knocking.

~Emiko's aka The daywalker's p.o.v~

"...W-why couldn't I have saved him?" I said trying to hold back the tears as the memory of Yumma's death played in my mind over and over again. It was a case of robberies taking place at the Higurashi Shrine then a fine jewerly store, we had the night off from the case till Yumma was called in. I wanted to go with him, but Yumma insisted I stay at home since I was also sick. InuYasha had apparently almost caught him and Yumma followed behind that's when it happened. Yumma was shot from behind by the crooks hench men, taking the bullet for InuYasha.

"InuYasha look out!" Was one of the final things he said, before giving his life to save InuYasha.

I knew something was wrong when he never came home that night...My Yumma was gone, and there was nothing I could do about it. I started to sob loudly into my hands trying to make sure no one could hear me. Even though it was obvious someone could hear me. "Emiko-chan, are you okay?"

It was Kagome I didn't want her to worry, I didn't want anyone to worry. So putting on a fake smile I opened the door slightly and Nodded. "Y-yeah I'm fine.." I said as Kagome sigh.

"Emiko-chan, maybe you should head home for the rest of the day."

"N-no trust me I'm fine."

Kagome was now glaring at InuYasha. "You get over here and apologize!"

"Me, apologize what for?" Asked InuYasha.

"You know what for!" Yelled Kagome, as I started to giggle a bit.

"There's no need, after all it's not gonna bring Yumma back." I said as Kagome said my name in a sad tone.

"Emiko-chan, I opened the door more as Kagome wrap her arms around me in a hug along with Sango. That's when I broke down completely it hurts so bad, knowing the future we had plan together was forever gone. Little did I know the spirit of Yumma was watching with tears in his eyes as it began to rain out.

"Looks Like the Heavens are sad for Emiko as well." Said Miruko as Inuyasha stayed quiet and walk away into his own office and look at the photo of him and Yumma.

"...Looks Like I'm the not only one who still misses ya, doofus. Even so why did you save me? I was nothing special." InuYasha sighed and looked out the window as more rain came down.

~Flash back InuYasha's p.o.v~

It was a dark and stormy Tuesday night you and your fiance Emiko who was just now a graduate from police academy were cuddling by a warm fire place. While I was on duty looking for thieves once they fired that was when I called for back up. It was normal procedure, you were called and went your away I heard Emiko begging for you not to go. She knew something was gonna happen. Something horrible, something I wish never happen but it did.

"InuYasha Look out!" Was what you said, when the gun was fired and you tackled me down taking the bullet into your lungs.

~Yumma's p.o.v~

I coughed out blood, I knew my demise was coming sooner rather than later. "InuYasha, please listen I don't have much time."

"No, don't talk like that man we're gonna get you out of here and back to her! She's waiting for you man you can't do this!" Inuyasha yelled, as I steadily breathed and said.

"Tell Emiko, I'm sorry that I couldn't make it to our wedding and I love her."

"Man stop **DON'T** you dare die on me!" Inuyasha continued yelling as I took my last breath and said my final words.

"Please InuYasha take care of her." InuYasha kept screaming my name and saying no dammit it as my eyes closed. I was

now a corpse who had just lost his life and future..but I know I can trust InuYasha to take care of Emiko.

~InuYasha's p.o.v~

"No, It can't be Why Yumma Dammit! wake up!" He was gone.. How was I gonna explain to his future wife that her soon to be husband was now dead and it's my fault? Officer Down I repeat Officer Down! Said one of the other officers that was on duty that very night, as they took off their caps after the gun fire had settled down along with many others. They took the body of Yumma off of me and place a sheet over it.

"Ladies and gentlemen this is a very sad, an honorable cop was just killed in the line of duty. That being general Yumma head of the police detective agency. May the angels watch over his spirit now. Officer InuYasha, you'll need to report this to his family and his now late fiancé Emiko immediately."

"Understood Officer Satoshi." I said looking down at the corpse who was now Yumma trying to hide the tears on my face as I grip my hands into a fist and said in a whisper. "Don't worry Doofus, I'll take good care of her." The flash comes to an end, as I sigh. "Looks like I'm not exactly doing a good job of keeping that promise huh?"

I blink as the air in the room suddenly got cold. "What the, why did it get cold all of a sudden?"

Sorry InuYasha, the power just went out Emiko's checking the breaker right now as we speak." Said Sango.

"Great, how much worst can my day possibly get?" I face palm in slight irration, as the power comes back on. "Maybe I should give Emiko a ride home?" After all it's the least I can do for upsetting her this evening."

"Okay guys the power is back on! You guys enjoy the rest of your night. I'm gonna head home." Said Emiko.

I quickly ran out of my office and tried to catch up with her "W-wait!"

"What you want officer dog?"

"Let me give you a ride."

That's not necessary InuYasha, I can walk home."

"Emiko Just let me give a damn ride okay?"

"Fine if you insist." Emiko said, walking over to my car as I follow behind.

We buckled our belts and drove off. I honestly knew someday that we would need to have this conversation but the silence wasn't helping.. Especially the silence from her. Is she still mad at me? "Say Emiko?..I ask while driving.

"Keep your eyes on the road InuYasha! The last thing you need right now is to get into an accident." Said Emiko who I assumed was looking out the window.

"I know, I know , but hear me out okay? It won't take to long I promise." I said as I kept going till we reach her home. She lives in a small apartment now from what I remember since the death of Yumma.

"Well what it is?" She ask looking in my direction.

"Well I um you're gonna think this is weird, but um maybe would you like to get some ramen with me sometime? There's a lot we need to discuss." I said, as we reach her small apartment.

"Um sure I suppose, I need a break from work and the apartment.. But don't you have a girlfriend? Asked Emiko as we exited the car.

"I did, but she left me for someone else." I said sounding a bit sad as we walk up to her apartment building.

"Oh really now, well her loss. You're a great man Inuyasha." Emiko said looking at me with a slight smile.

"U-um, I'm not all that great of a man. A-anyway it's apartment 204 right?"

"Yep that's the very one."

We both headed up to her apartment and she hugs me good bye with hopes I make it back safely to my own home.. I honestly didn't wanna be at home. The memories of Kikyo and I still existed there and they haunt me with questions of why I wasn't enough for her. I drive back home, and sigh. "I wonder if she's gonna be okay?"

I said while keeping my eyes on the road and pulling up into my driveway I lived in a small garden home it's 2 bed one bath entering my home I notice a note it was from Kikyo Informing me that she was moving out. Meaning I need a new room mate. I suppose I suppose could call someone up, Maybe Kagome? No She's married to Hojo now and with a baby on the way. Kouga's married to Ayame with two kids. Hell who was I gonna call?..

Emiko maybe? But she lives in that apartment and I just asked her out for ramen. What if she gets the wrong idea?!. I thought in total panic. As the phone rings "Hello? Hitoshi, Oh thank god man. Are you still looking for a place to stay?

"Uh, yeah why? Did you finally kick her out?" Asked Hitoshi.

"Actually she left a note saying she'll be packing her things in two weeks time."

"Oh man, well that sucks. Anyway how's it going with the Pinky, have you finally made a move on her?" Ask Hitoshi.

"I-it's not like that!" I yelled in slight embarassment.

"Woah hey calm down dude, I just ask if you had is all?" Said Hitoshi.

I sigh. "Well I did ask her to go grab some food with me, but that's it besides she's still heartbroken over her fiance's death."

"I see, well dude the only advice I can offer is just stay her friend for now. I'll be over to check the spare bed room tomorrow." Said Hitoshi, as he began to hang up Alright and thank you man you're a real life saver." I said hanging up as well. And head to my bed room laying down on the bed. "...Stay her friend huh?" I ask in thought.

~Emiko's p.o.v~

"Another day another dollar.." I said glancing over the photos of Yumma and I along with the one with InuYasha in the background. "We were all so very close, I miss you so much Yumma. Although I know one day I'll be okay just not now." I said looking towards the clock as my police raido in my coat pocket was going off.

"Hello, this is officer Satoshi is Officer Emiko there? We found the men who murdered your late fiance. Hello, officer Emiko are you there?"

I felt a sharp pain as I drop the raido on to the floor. "This pain W-what is happening to me?" Then next thing I knew they were these bats flying all around me and everything went black.

~Satoshi's P.o.v ~

"Dammit, why isn't she picking up her Raido? It's Not Like her, she's one of our top police women, to not pick up means something bad must of happen." I'll call someone else. "Hello anyone out there? This is Officer Satoshi we found the suspects of the murder of our former police general Yumma."

"Officer Sango here, sending back up immediately. Do you need anything else General Satoshi?" Asked Sango.

"Yes I tried to call Officer Emiko, but she's not answering."

"I'll let InuYasha know." Sango said hanging up and trailing behind the car.

~Sango's p.o.v~

"Officer InuYasha, this officer demon slayer do you copy over?

"Officer dog to officer demon slayer over, what it is Sango? I'm trying to sleep."

"It's Officer Emiko, she's not picking up her raido signal.

"She's probably sleeping as well Sango." InuYasha said with a yawn.

"I don't think that's the case InuYasha." I responded back in a serious tone.

"Then what it is?" Ask InuYasha.

"General Satoshi called, he's currently trailing behind the men who murdered Yumma."

"What?! Is He Crazy? He's gonna get himself Killed out there, damn that old man!" Yelled InuYasha.

"Listen to me after he called Emiko, she wasn't picking up at all after saying hello. He thinks something bad has happen to her. InuYasha, please go check on her and check back in with us once you know she's okay.

"Alright Will do." Inuyasha hung up as I look toward Miruko. We should get going my lady, there is no time to lose. He said as we both heading out.

~InuYasha's p.o.v~

"Dammit, where did I put those key's ah, there they are I grab the car keys and ran out of the house asap or was planning to till Kikyo stop me. "What the hell do you want?" I said glaring her down coldy.

"I want to talk, It's about the pink haired girl you called Emiko."Said Kikyo.

"What about her?" I ask.

"Something isn't right about her, look you see those bats flying outside?"Ask Kikyo.

"Yeah, I seen them."

"Why do you think they're link with her?"

"More Importantly why are you waisting my time Kikyo?" I ask moving her out of the way and heading into my drive way then into the car. As I notice more of the bats look in the way they're heading. "That direction is towards Emiko's apartment." I said in thought. I got into the car and hurried towards Emiko's apartment only to find her out cold. I ran over to her then start trying to wake her up by shaking and shoing the bats away

"Emiko Hey Wake up!"

"I-InuYasha, what are you doing here?" She ask slightly confused as I was frozen soild her eyes they were different her skin was different. She looked like a vampire with red eyes and pale skin, but it's not halloween just what in the world is going on here?!" I scream in thought.

"InuYasha? What's wrong you look like you've seen a ghost?" Emiko, she not notice?.

Then again I found her knock out on the living room floor.

~To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Daywalkers Memories

Chapter two: The Awakening, reunion with the departed and new beginning's.

Inuyasha's p.o.v

"Inuyasha? What's wrong you look like you've seen a ghost".. Said Emiko.

'Has she not notice?. Then again I found her knock out on the living room floor.'

"Inuyasha? Hello, you're starting to creep me out here."Said Emiko

"Uh, nothing's wrong"... I said, while trying to finding some way of explaining to her that she looks like a vampire. "Um, do you mind standing infront of that mirror of there."

"You're acting weird, but sure.. What the? That pain from earlier did it cause this to happen?" Emiko said slightly confused

I sigh in relief her reflection is still there, but wait did she say she was in pain? I ask in thought, while still looking at her with a concern face. "What kinda of pain were you in?" Emiko sighs and responds to me.

"Ever since Yumma passed away I've been feeling this sharp pain that makes my heart skip a beat everytime something about his murder case was mention however, this time it was to strong and I ended up passing out on the floor as soon I got the raido call from General Satoshi."

I nodded listening as she explained. "And now you look like a vampire because of this pain?" I question with curiousity into how something like this can possibly happen. "Maybe Miruko or Hitoshi know something about this? After all Miruko is a buddha, as for Hitoshi I think he might know a thing or two about supernatural demons and what not." I ask while still in thought.

"I suppose so, I'm honestly confused by all of this." Said Emiko.

I nodded taking out my cellphone and pressing the contracts list and clicking the call button. A yawn from Hitoshi came out as he said Hello. "InuYasha dude, it's like 12:30 in the morning what the hell is it? What about Pinky?" He ask while trying to stay awake and hear what I was saying.

"Well you see Emiko now has the apparence of a vampire, but with pink hair still and she said it happen after she felt a sharp pain that made her pass out." I said in a worried tone.

"Sharp pain that turns a human into an vampire? Where have I heard that before? Hang on one moment." He said, while I waited on him to grab one of his supernatural books. "Oh here it is." He said as I listened. "Oh my...well Inuyasha, I don't know how to explain this one but it seems your little girlfriend is a daywalker." He said as I blink in confusion and ask.

"Daywalker, as in she's only half vampire and half human?"

He nodded. "That's correct as for the sharp pain she felt she's in final stages of awakening her vampiric abilities.

"Should I be even more worried?"

"Oh well not really unless she wants revenge against you or anyone else."

..Why?"

He ask in slight confusion As the window breaks and Emiko manages to fly out of it.

"Inuyasha what was that? It sounded Like glass breaking is everything okay?" He ask sounding very worried.

"No I gotta go man, the daywalker's on the loose!" I said hanging up and running back down stairs and into my car driving off in Emiko's direction. "Where is she heading? No Don't tell me she's." I blink as a shadowy figure step out in the lights. I swerved off of the road crashing into a tale light, as my air bag deployes knocking me out as everything faded to black.

Inuyasha's dream

"Yo!" Said a familiar voice. "Yumma, you're alive, but h-how?" I ask a bit shocked and confused.

"First off I'm very much still dead my friend, secondly you crash your car but don't worry. You're not dead, just unconcious."

Sigh! "Great so what do you want, and how am I talking to you if you're dead?" I ask out of general curiousity.

"Hello! I'm a ghost, obviously." He said in a scarastic tone.

"Okay smart ass, but you didn't answer my question of what do you want?"

"My late fience we need to stop her. Before she goes on a murderest rampage." He said in a serious, how do we do that? I'm unconscious here.

"Remember?" I ask also being serious. It's simple really I take over your body for the time being."

"And how is that going to stop her?." I ask simply confused yet still serious.

"Simple my friend, she'll recongize me through her vampiric power. Even though I'm in your body now then stay still this won't hurt one bit." He said as we switch places.

I was still in my body but not in control as I woke up. "Well it's good be back even if it's for a short time." Said Yumma as me, we pulled away from the tale light and began to drive again. Heading into the crooks hide out as gun fire was going off I quickly looked for a place to park the car. As soon as I parked I got out locking the car completely running to where the gun fire was happening with a bullet proof vest over my body. "Where is she? I hope she's okay." That's when I heard a scream. What the hell are you?!. I asked as I ran towards the scream. I notice the gun fire had stop and the reason why? Emiko had manage to disable the fire arm guns with her power. What the hell Yumma, get going hurry! I ran up the stairs tackling Emiko down on the ground. "Emiko! Stop!" I said trying to hold her down

"Let me go! I have to finish them! they deserve to die!"

"Yes, but not by your hands baby doll." I said in calm yet serious tone.

"Y-Yumma, but how?! Youre dead." She said trying not to cry. I know I am, but that doesn't matter right now you can't kill them."

"W-Why can't I? Thet killed you!"

"Listen, if you kill them justice for my death won't be served. They will never atone for their sins. Do you understand?"

She nodded "I-I understand.." She said still holding back her tears.

"That's my girl, now then boys take them away."

"Yes sir, officer Inuyasha!"

They arrested the crook and his hench men for the murder of Yumma and several break in's, it was finally over.

Emiko's p.o.v

It's Finally over Yumma, your death has been avenged with out me getting blood on my hands, but are you going to leave now?" I ask with a tear falling down on my cheek.

"Yes I have to but, don't worry you'll be in good hands and don't forget that I loved you and I always will." he said kissing my lips one last time as his spirit left Inuyasha's body I kiss back wrapping my arms around the body obviously not wanting to let go.

As Inuyasha came back into control I was in shock as I pulled away. "I uhh just how long was Yumma in control of me for?" He asked, with his face still red from the kiss.

"A-Anyway do you mind getting off of me? This is kinda awkward..." I said with my cheeks heating up. He nodded as I let go of him allowing him to get up

"Say, are you gonna be okay?"

"Uh-huh, I'll be fine. After all Yumma said I'll be in good hands and I'm guessing the hands he's trusting to take care of me.." I grabbed InuYasha's hand.

He nodded. "H-how did you know?" He ask still slightly flustered.

"Why else would Yumma possess you, you two obviously made some kinda of a promise when he died?" I said with a bitter smile.

"You're right we did. I think it's about time I acted on that promise, starting now." He said with a slight warm smile.

"Well then please take good care of me." I said returning the smile as few of the bats were flying around InuYasha and me, making hearts. "H-Hey, it's not like that! Knock off!" I shouted beyond flustered and coving my face with my hands, as InuYasha did the same with his hands.

~Inuyasha's P.o.v~

'Honestly those damn bats...teasing us like that.' I said in thought. "Anyway shall we head back to your place? It's rather late and I don't think I can make the drive back home."

"Um, sure...but...um I don't feel so good." She said, before fainting.

I easily caught her. "To much power usage huh? Don't worry I got you you can rest your head now. I said carrying her bridal style back to my car.. "Oh yeah that's right my car is kinda of totalled." I sigh and look down at the roadway. "Well what do you know there's a hotel." I said while still carrying Emiko in my arms. "We might as well also ask for a personal day. Hm? She's already asleep..oh well." I said giving her a slight smile as I walk to the hotel and check us in. Once I got the keys I went up to our room and laid her on the bed. I laid on the oppisite side looking over her till I too feel asleep with one thought on my mind. 'Is this a new beginning?'

~The end of chapter 2~


End file.
